Amin
by Devster77
Summary: Taiga and Ryuuji notice their friend Kusheida Minori is acting strange since they started going out, but what they don't know is how she really feels, after losing her best friend and her crush to each other, she feels as though she has to remain close to the one person she has left. But that's all there is to it... right? AmiXMinori, TaigaXRyuuji YURI, don't like don't read. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This story is slightly AU, everything goes the same as in the Anime, up until the point where Taiga goes with her mom towards the end of the show, instead she ignores her wishes and stays with Ryuuji, so instead of there being that timeskip from when she leaves till graduation day, this takes place between then. Taiga stays, returns to school with Ryuuji, and all is good, for now... Now, enjoy the first chapter.**

A lot has happened within the past few months, relationships grew, were born, and renewed. People became closer than they ever thought possible, and people became enemies a lot faster then possible, but in the end everything was alright for a certain group of people. One in particular, named Kusheida Minori, went through a lot more than most in the group. She has emotionally gave up her love for her friend, who she may or may not have also loved. She was very unsure at the time, and is still unsure now.

The two in question, Aisaka Taiga, and Takasu Ryuuji, were two people very close to Minori, she would protect them and do anything for them, yet in due time, they did not need her help, since they had each other to protect.

Taiga was her best friend, she knew her for awhile now, and knew that she loved this girl, she was not sure how, or what kind of love she felt for her. But she always wanted to protect her, and if that meant putting aside her personal differences for Taiga's sake, then she would, and that leads to Ryuuji.

Ryuuji, was the first person she realized she had feelings for, she loved him, and how he acted towards her and everyone else. She loved that he would put everyone else first and try to make everyone else happy, she would never admit that she loved him at first, because she knew that a certain tiger had feelings for him too, and every time she would attempt to get closer to Ryuuji, she knew Taiga was regretting it, and so she put aside her feelings for Ryuuji and let Taiga have him. Or so she thought...

The night she got together with the others in her group of friends, the night she heard that the two people she cared for were going to run away together, her brain automatically switched into gear, and was right there ready to support her friends, even though she did not agree with her friends idea of running away, but for what reason she did not support them, that's another story. Her other friend Kitamura Yusaku also felt the same as her, but was supportive anyway. When things came through and through, Minori and the others gave what ever they could for Ryuuji and Taiga and sent them on there way, but Minori could not wait for them to leave, because once they were out of site, she broke down. But there was one person who was there to comfort her.

_Amin_

Kawashima Ami, someone she never thought she would turn to, but she was the only one left. She knew she was stupid, breaking down in front of the girl who hated her, these two have gotten into many fights over the very subject at hand. She was the last person she wanted to comfort her, but when she saw that look on Ami's face, that look of Ami's that showed little emotion, once she saw past that and saw that she did care. She told her how she felt.

_"And why are you crying? Because Taiga took Takasu away from you? Or-" Ami started._

_"I'm not even sure myself, even though I promised never to cry again."_

_"You're so embarrassing." Ami sat down next to the girl._

"_Though I've understood something. __If you trip while running down a hallway, you'll get a nosebleed. If you trip in life, you cry._"

_"Are you stupid? It's still too early to be talking about life." _

_"From now on, for ten years, twenty years, sixty years. Life will go on."_

And from that moment on, Minori realized that, Ami was the only one she truly had left, and she would protect the bond she has with this girl, no matter what.

Shortly after, to everyone's surprise, Taiga and Ryuuji has returned to school. Ryuuji has made up with his Mom, and is now living back at his home, Taiga on the other hand, her mother is furious with the choice she made of not returning with her. Taiga was upset at first, but Ryuuji and Yasuko said they would be there to protect her, no matter what, since she was eighteen, she could go whenever she wanted to. Minori was thrilled to see her best friend return to school with Ryuuji, but for whatever reason she felt, relieved. She felt that what ever emotions she felt for those two were, not gone, but replaced with the happiness of her friends benefit, for real this time. Not hidden behind any false emotions, she was truly happy.

The five were reunited once more, and ready to start there senior year.

If only they knew what they were in for...

**So yeah just a little introduction to a story I would like to start writing, I know it's short but bare with me chapters will be longer. I just finished Toradora! recently and I love the Ami/Minori paring, I saw that there was potential, and seeing as how there aren't much Ami/Minori fics on the site, I'll start one. So yeah If you like this so far, leave a review or something. Thanks -Devster77 **


	2. Chapter 2

Kusheida Minori, for the first time, could not stop looking at Kawashima Ami. After the conversation she had with the girl, she could not stop thinking about her. She wanted to get closer to the girl, she was going to keep the bond she had with this girl, no matter what. Whether or not Ami feels the same way though... No, she knows Ami hates her, she caused all sorts of problems for this girl, when Ami tried to understand her feelings, whether for her own benefit, or if it was to understand Minori, she just pushed her away, not wanting to believe the truth herself. But after that night in her home, she felt her relationship change with the girl.

"Amin..." Minori said to herself as she stared at the girl. Unknown to her though, she was being watched by others.

* * *

Aisaka Taiga has been watching her friend since returning to school, and she noticed more and more that she has become interested in Ami. She was not sure why her friend has not even mentioned anything to her about Ami, but she knows full well that is the case.

"Amin..." She heard the girl say, obviously not paying attention to those around her.

"This is so out of character for her... " Taiga whispered to herself, she then took out a piece of paper, she quickly wrote down a message on it and labeled it **Ryuuji **and passed it to the person behind her. After a few seconds Ryuuji received the note, quickly read over the contents, and nodded back to Taiga.

Taiga then looked over at Ami, who seems to be "distracted" with the work at hand. What was going on with her friends? Ever since they returned things took a weird turn, they have not even got together as a group since her and Ryuuji came back to school. Kitamura is still the same. But she wants her best friend back, the Minori that she always knew... but now that she thinks about it. Was _that_ Minori truly her best friend?

* * *

Takasu Ryuuji has been worried for Taiga lately, she's been watching Minori very curiously, since they returned to school Minori has been acting strange, like she was in a daze or something. He wanted to figure out what Minori was thinking, but he wasn't even sure himself. Shortly after thinking he saw a note on his desk with his name on it. The note said.

_Ryuuji, something is up with Minorin, I think something may have happened that night we all met up, and she stayed was with that stupid chihuahua. We need to figure this out. -Taiga_

Ryuuji took the note and crumpled it up and put it in his pocket. He didn't want anyone else looking in on their lives. He looked over at Taiga and gave her a nod. He then looked over at Minori and followed her gaze to see her looking at Ami. Now that he looks at the situation itself, He can see that Minori is not acting like herself. Was it their return that made her like this? Or something else entirely.

* * *

Kawashima Ami, for the first time could not truly see what someone was feeling. And the person in question was none other then Kusheida Minori. Sure she knew for awhile now that Minori would never open up to her. Never let anyone in. But now she knows how professional she is at hiding her emotions, because for the first time ever.

She was looking at her.

Ami has learned one thing about Minori, and that is that, she never looks at her directly when speaking to her. As if she was looking past her, trying her hardest to avoid her. But now, she was looking at her, and she did not know how she felt. Ami tried her hardest not to let on that she could see the girl staring, but the more she looked, the harder it was_** not **_to look back.

Ami has been processing her own thoughts about the pink haired girl, how she tried her hardest to be happy all the time, and how she pretty much lost everything she cared for. She lost her best friend, and her love, and there was nothing she could do about it. That night she broke down in her home was... something she was not expecting. But keeping her cool, she pulled out her sarcastic responses, though she did not get the reaction she was hoping for...

_"I'm not even sure myself, even though I promised never to cry again."_

What was she hoping for?

Did she want to make Minori even more upset? Or was she putting her own feelings into play, and putting them on Minori? But again her response changed everything. She did not exactly try to comfort the girl, but she felt that a little words of wisdom should be said, and for the first time, Minori was looking directly at her.

_"From now on, for ten years, twenty years, sixty years. Life will go on."_

The bell rang and the end of class was here. Taiga got up from her seat and walked over to her friend.

"Minorin~" Taiga called. The girl in question took a minute, and then looked over at the girl.

"Oh Taiga, Hello, what mission do you have for me today, Sir!" She mock saluted. Ami then took this opportunity to get up and leave this class room.

"Ah Kawashima, you going somewhere?" Ryuuji asked the girl as she made her way to the door.

"Ryuuji, no I was just going to go home, why? Did you want to go somewhere with little old me?" Ami asked with a playful tone on her lips Ryuuji just blushed, but it was only for a split second. He has learned to conceal his embarrassment to prevent misunderstandings with his wife.

"No just curious is all." Ryuuji said scratching the back of his head. He then looked over at Taiga who was looking down at the ground. Taiga then hugged Minori. Unknown to Ryuuji and Ami though, the conversation between the two.

"Thank you Minorin, for being there for me, I mean it." Taiga said.

"Ehehe, no problem Baby, You're my best friend ya know?" Minori laughed, she did not know where this was coming from, but she smiled and accepted it anyway by hugging her tiny friend back. Ami stopped and looked at the two and smiled. She looked at Ryuuji one last time and whispered.

"This is going to be one problem, I don't think _you _can fix." Ami then stepped around the room and made her way out.

_"What did she mean by, problem **I **can't fix?"_ Ryuuji wondered as he made his way over to his wife and friend.

"Oh hello there Takasu-kun! I'm sorry for taking your wife away from you~ But sometimes Taiga needs her friend too." Ryuuji laughed to himself and replied.

"It's okay, I totally understand." A few moments later, another person made his way over to the group.

"Ah Kitamura-kun, Hello." Minori said waving to the boy. Taiga then got herself out of the embrace and looked over at the boy.

"Hello Kusheida-chan, I just was coming over to ask you all something. Did Ami just leave?" Yusaku asked looking around the room.

"Yeah she just left. Why?" Ryuuji asked.

"Well I wanted to see if you three and Ami would like to go do something together soon. The Yaedake Cherry Blossom Festival is going on, and it's in Okinawa so this could make up for that time we did not go." Yusaku said with a smile.

"Wow that's a great idea! You're a genius Yusaku!" Minori said with a thumbs up.

"Well Okinawa is a ways away. Are we going to stay there overnight?" Ryuuji asked. Taiga looked up at him with a blush and then at Yusaku.

"We might have to, I still have to talk to Ami about it, maybe she can pull some strings." A light gleamed in Minori's eye for a second.

"Leave it to me Sir! I shall carry out this mission with my life!" Minori got up and started to look around. "Maybe she's still in the school. I'll shall find her and request her presence!" Minori then ran out of the classroom in search of the blunette. Taiga looked over at Yusaku and said.

"You see it too right? Something is up with Minorin..."

"I do see it, but maybe some time together as a group again could do some good for all of us." Yusaku said, honest as ever.

The three then packed up there things and went home, due to it being late already. Taiga sent Minori a text saying she went home, and then off the went.

**End of chapter 2 **

**I'm going to dig this paring to the ground, Turn my Yuri Goggles on and analyse every little aspect of this paring that I possibly can, three follows and one review in two days, that's pretty good in FanFic standards. And in response to my one reviewer, I won't rush this, and it's funny I was in the process of typing this chapter when you reviewed xD But I already had this chapter done so I just wanted to post it now. So yeah leave a review or follow or something if you enjoyed :D -Devster77 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow 6 follows, 3 favorites and 5 Reviews, a lot more praise than I thought there would be to be honest. So now I will take the time to respond to those who reviewed. **

**Thomas44- I'm glad you like where this is going so far, there is more to come for sure, hopefully the rest of this story pleases you. Because I like where it will be going xD**

**DreamerX2- ...There's an OVA?! *Runs to watch OVA* Haha, but the be honest, I had no idea that there even was an OVA, so I went and watched it, and well to be honest, I'm not even sure if the OVA is actually part of the main story, or if they just made it for the laughs. But maybe I'll make mentions to it here and there. Also, even though I put Taiga and Ryuuji as a paring, this is mainly going to revolve around Minori and Ami. So it won't exactly be a continuation of their story. (Though there will be some scenes in this story that take place in Taiga and Ryuuji's perspective. (Hint this chapter)) So yeah, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**YurInMyFood- Ah, you doubt me if you assume that I would express Minori's true feelings in the first chapter xD, and in all honesty, when has Minori ever been "straight" with her feelings. Ha, see what I did there? Also you shouldn't be jealous of my writing style, this is the first time I'm attempting this style in particular, all my other stories are written in a more, Dialogue over Detail style of writing. But thanks for the praise and I'll aim to please. **

**So yeah. Here is Chapter 3 and the beginning of the Cherry Blossom Festival Arc.**

**(Also Don't look up my accuracy of real life events because they're probably wrong xD)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

To be honest, Minori had no idea what she was going to say to Ami, let alone why she acted that way in the classroom in response to Kitamura's idea. What will she end up saying to the girl? The last time they spoke she ended up breaking down in front of her and looking like a total fool, and that was the last thing she wanted to happen again. To look like a fool that is.

Minori decided the first place to check was in between the vending machine in which she always sits between, and look at that, she was right. There was Ami sitting in her usual spot looking down at the ground, you would never notice this if you hadn't stopped to look at her, but she always looks down, figuratively and literally when sitting in that spot, but most of the time, by the time you're looking at her, she's already looking at you and would have that "Ami" smile on her face, that fake smile she'd have even when she shows her "true" self.

"What do you want?" Ami said coldly, before taking an almost complete turn around after looking up at the girl for a second. "Shouldn't you be getting home, it's late isn't it?"

"Ahh~ But Kitamura-kun wanted me to find you to ask if you wanted to go to a festival with us." Minori said with her trademark grin. Ami looked up at the girl to see a pair of pink eyes_ looking _right at her. She then looked back at the ground and said.

"A festival? You mean the Yandake Cherry Blossom Festival in Okinawa right?" Ami asked, Minori nodded. "I see, not interested." Minori face vaulted.

"But, It could be a chance for all of us to hang out again, everyone is looking forward to this, it could be a lot of fun." Minori said getting up from the ground. Ami then pointed to the girls face.

"Your nose is bleeding." Minori then started to laugh.

"Ehehe, this happens a lot doesn't it." Ami then reached in her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here take this." Minori then bent over and grabbed the handkerchief Ami was holding. Minori then went ahead and wiped her nose. "Everyone huh... **[1]**" Ami muttered to herself. Minori then looked down at the girl with a confused look on her face.

"Did you say something Amin?" Ami then got up from in between the lockers and stood next to the girl. Ami then noticed she is noticeably taller she is then this girl, at least a foot.

"_Where did that thought come from?"_ Ami thought, and then responded with. "I didn't say anything. Tell Yuusaku to give me the details of this festival, and I'll see if I can make it." Minori then gleamed a huge grin and said.

"Alright! The five of us are back together again! This is going to be awesome!" Minori said, cheering to herself. "Awesome, Awesome, Awesome." She sang. Ami smiled at the girl when she was not looking and walked off, Minori looked at the girl and was about to say something, before Ami cut her off.

"See, It's much easier to have a conversation with you when you don't hide behind your own shadow." Ami then gave a wave, and continued to walk down the hall, leaving Minori to ponder in her own thoughts.

_"Did I always act so different, I've done it so much it felt natural to me... But if she noticed a difference then, did the others...?"_Minori shook her head, trying to erase the thought completely. Minori then sent a text to Taiga, and went on her way as well.

* * *

"Hey Ryuuji." Taiga said looking up from the Kotatsu and at Ryuuji.

"Hmm, what is it?" Ryuuji responded looking away from the food he was making.

"Minorin said she found the Stupid Chihuahua, and she said she was coming too, she wanted to know if she could come over for dinner as well." Ryuuji eyes widened for a second, and he thought.

_"Why does she want to come over here now? Maybe now that me and Taiga are together she feels more... comfortable actually coming over here?"_

"Hey Ryuuji?"

"Hmm?" Ryuuji asked, going back to cooking. Taiga shuffled in her seat a little before continuing.

"You... You do know... on the day you confessed to me, well before that but... when you and Minorin chased after me... I heard what she said to me that day." Ryuuji raised an eyebrow, honestly not remembering what she was talking about.

"I heard... I heard Minorin say that she liked you..." Ryuuji eyes definitely widened at that. "And..." Taiga's eyes started to water unknown to Ryuuji. "And if you... still, have feelings for her... you can always go to her, and... be with her instead of me... I would understand." Ryuuji then walked over to Taiga and bent down next to her.

"Is this about Minori, and how weird she was acting lately?" Taiga just looked at Ryuuji with watering eyes. "Look, I told you that..." He stopped. He never did say those words did he?

"Taiga." She stared back at him, eyes staring with anticipation.

"I Love You." She just stared at him. Until the tears fully started to come out. "And Minori said it herself didn't she? Only she could make herself happy. I know you want to help Minori as much as you can, but sending me to do it isn't the right way, because I love you Taiga." She sniffled as she slowly stopped crying, she smiled and said.

"I love you too Ryuuji, I Love You I Love You I Love You! I always did, always. Even since the first day I met you, I just didn't realize it, but I LOVE YOU!." Ryuuji then blushed, which cause Taiga to blush, the two looked away from each other, and then slowly looked back, and then there faces got closer together and... The two the kissed for the the second time in their relationship, and this time it felt pure, unlike the first time which was on the spot, this one had pure, true meaning behind it. Just like the first time, Only this time it was different, This kiss felt as though it could not be imitated by anyone but them. Shorty after though a voice was heard.

"Taiga!~ You still home!~" It was Minori.

"Ryuuji, Minorin is outside." Ryuuji wiped a tear from Taiga's eye and said.

"Okay let me just set the ta- THE FOOD!" The food that Ryuuji was making was totally burned to a crisp.

"Wow, I've never seen you burn the food before..." Taiga said with a sarcastic expression.

"This isn't the first time... **[2]** It seems to happen a lot when you're on my mind." Taiga blushed at that statement.

"Wh-whatever, are you gonna let Minorin in or what? It's cold outside!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it..." Ryuuji said walking over to the door.

_"I wonder how this night will go..."_

**[1]- Reference to Episode 23- Where Ami questioned Ryuuji when he said that "Everyone would miss her." (Obviously speaking about Minori) Ironically she used it in the same sense to Minori, unknown to her, since she did not here it anyway.**

**[2]- Reference to Episode 12- Where Ryuuji burned the food, due to being distracted about the fact of Taiga's father. **

**Okay I totally lied, this story will have almost and equal amount of TaigaXRyuuji as it will have AmiXMinori, only the latter relationship will have more of a build up then the former, due to the former having already been established. Also a heads up for some of you who may or may not notice, but due to events of the original ending of Toradora! not happening, feelings and emotions are "different" with some of the characters... and by some I mean all. Okay So I updated, and I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Any suggestions would be appreciated, and I will respond to all reviews I get, or even PM me about it, whichever works :D I will see you in the next update! -Devster77**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright this is going well so far, and as I did in the last chapter, It's time to respond to the reviewers :D**

**DreamerX2- Yeah very true, I could do something like that, I don't know maybe I could do something like that, but right now we have the Festival Arc to worry about, so I will do that. I know it's short but like you said, don't want to rush things. Thanks again for the support.**

**Tomas44- Thank you for following the story thus far, I will try to make it a good as I possibly can.**

**Writer Sage- Ah, I did not know that the Light Novel takes off from there, thanks for telling me, maybe I'll look into for inspiration, but this fic will keep the Anime aspects, since I like having everyone in a "darker" mindset due to the fact Ryuuji and Taiga returned thi- *spoilers* Thanks for reading so far I hope I can keep you interested.**

**So here's Chapter 4**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So Ryuuji, how many meals have you cooked for Taiga like this so far?" Minori asked from across the kotatsu. Taiga blushed at that, and Ryuuji just replied with.

"I do this all the time, It's not that much different then before we were dating."

"Ryuuji, pass the rice." Taiga said with both hands out like a child. Ryuuji sighed and handed the girl the small bowl of rice that was 'conveniently' resting on the edge of the table. That night, Minori decided to come visit the two love birds and invited herself to eat with them, It was kind of a very unlike Minori thing to do but at the same time, It sounds like something she would do all the time. After Ryuuji burned the food he took the time to remake everything leaving Taiga and Minori to talk.

The conversations were always random, varying from, school, to what living on there own would 'actually' be like, two how Taiga and Ryuuji's couple life was going, and to now...

"So the festival is going to be so much fun right?" Minori asked the two in question.

"Hmm? Yeah Minorin~ It will be fun." Taiga said hugging her best friend.

"Wow what's with all the hugging lately?" Minori laughed. "If I were anyone else you could be giving them the wrong idea." The response sent a chill down Ryuuji's spine, triggering a memory of something Minori said awhile back.

**_"Taiga is someone I care for deeply. I suppose I was just jealous, of you."_**

**_"I might like girls better."_**

_"Why did this scene remind me of that night?" _Ryuuji thought as he looked over at the two girls. They were obviously very close to each other, Ryuuji was still unsure himself how long these two actually has known each other. He could assume that these two knew each other since the start of there first year, but looking at them you could assume they knew each other forever. Ryuuji then sat down next to Taiga and set the remaining food down on the kotatsu self consciously, not paying attention to what's around him.

Ryuuji was unsure what Minori felt that night of the cultural festival, but now he could see that Minori was definitely diffrent from that night as well. Ryuuji had a hard time believing she even felt "That Way" in the first place. But now he could see how close she was to Taiga, and that also show that when she said, she liked girls better, she really meant Taiga in specific. He also knew that Taiga would never see Minori in the way she saw her at one point, especially now, due to... well the obvious."

"Hey Takasu, you still alive up there bud?" Minori asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking to myself." Ryuuji said looking back over at the two.

"Stupid Ryuuji, we have a very special guest in our home, so at least pay attention to her." Taiga said pointing at him.

_"Now she decided to be the proper host?" _Ryuuji thought with a confused look.

"Now now, you don't have to worry on my account it's okay." Minori said laughing to herself. Ryuuji felt a buzz in his pocket and realizing it was his phone, read the text he received, and then put the phone back in his pocket.

"But anyway, Kitamura texted me saying that Kawashima has managed to reserve a room for us in Okinawa, due to the weekend coming up we get the weekend off because of the festival, that's when we'll make our way down there."

"Awesome a whole weekend with just the five of us!" Minori said pumping her fist in the air.

"Actually it's going to be six of us." Ryuuji added re reading the text. "According to Kitamura, Kihara wanted to come as well, and he said yes." Taiga raised an eyebrow at that.

"That girl is still trying to get with Kitamura?" Taiga laughed. "Well if she has any chance at getting with him, it would be at a festival."

"Uhh..." **[1] **Minori and Ryuuji just stared at the girl with blank expressions on there faces.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Well you're not wrong but..." Ryuuji started before, Minori's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Oh you need me to cover a shift?" Minori then looked at Taiga with what looked to be an attempt at puppy dog eyes. Taiga looked at the girl with a face that read. "Don't let us keep you." Minori smiled back and said.

"Yeah I'll be right there! Bye!" Minori hung up the phone. "Thank you for the food." Minori bowed.

"No problem Minorin, come back anytime." Taiga said hugging her friend again.

"Yeah, you're always welcome here, well as long as Yaa-chan allows it..." Ryuuji added. Minori then grabbed her coat and with a final wave, she went off on her way.

"Well that went better then I thought it would." Tagia said out loud.

"Yeah, I think she is finally cool with the fact that we're dating." Ryuuji said picking up the dishes and bringing them to the kitchen.

"But something is still up with Minorin you know." Ryuuji looked over at his wife, who had a serious look on her face. "And I know it has to do with that Stupid Chihuahua, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it on this trip." Ryuuji could only sigh at the fact of Taiga's determination on the subject.

_"She won't quit no matter what will she? I guess I shouldn't expect anything less."_

"Ryuuji~" Taiga called. "Carry me to bed~" This has also been a thing between them lately. When Taiga would get sleepy and tired, Ryuuji would always carry her to her bed. He then walked over and picked her up, and started to put his coat around her.

"No, let me sleep in your bed." Ryuuji blushed but obliged, and brought the girl to his own futon. He then set the girl down and kissed her on the head.

"I love you Ryuuji."

"I love you too Taiga." he then pulled the covers over her and let her go to sleep. He then returned to finish the dishes, and then set himself right next to his wife in the futon. Where the two fell asleep together arm and on.

* * *

The week went by pretty uneventful up untill the end of the week, the six just went through life like normal, untill the day of the trip. They were to meet in the train station in which they met up at when the went to Ami's summer home at around 2:30pm. Minori was the first one there surprisingly, she had her little bag packed with all her things. It was a colder day outside, cold enough for her to be wearing a scarf that pretty much covered her whole face. Shortly after though another figure arrived.

"Seem if it was not for the pink hair, I would not have recognized you." A voice called out.

"Ahh hello Amin, so you decided to come huh~ You could not stay away from your friends huh~?"

"I'm leaving." Ami turned around to leave only to have her jacked grabbed from behind and stopped by Minori.

"No you can't leave~! I was only kidding Amin~." Ami sighed and turned back around.

"Whatever." She then sat on the bench that Minori was sitting on and Minori then sat next to her shortly after.

"That jacket does not look like it would keep you warm enough Amin." Minori said poking at her jacket. The jacket she was wearing indeed looked that way, It was thin, more for apperance then to keep you warm.

"Don- Don't worry about it." Ami said moving Minori's hand away, shivering a bit. A light then glowed in Minori's eyes.

"I know you can share my scarf, that was we can both be warm while we wait!" Minori then wrapped the other end of her scarf around Ami so she could keep warm as well. Ami was about the throw the scarf off herself (and maybe the girl along with it) but after seeing the difference it made in keeping her warm, she did not even resist. The two were now right next to each other keeping each other warm. Ami just looked at the ground, trying to avoid contact with the pinkette, while Minori just looked around for the others.

"Hey look there's Ryuuji and... Taiga, hey over here!" Minori waved to the two. The two noticed the other and walked over, Ryuuji looked dressed to keep warm, and Taiga..."

"Why are you wearing like four layers of clothing?" Ami asked pointing to Taiga. The girl looked like she was ready to climb a mountain or something, because she definitely looked the part.

"Shut up BakaChi, I'm just being prepared for the cold weather unlike some who have to rely on poor Minorin for warmth." Ami blushed at that and took her half of the scarf off.

"Shut up you, anyway where is Yuusaku, why is he taking so long?" Ami asked. looking around.

"He texted me saying he was going to wait for Kihara, they should both be here shortly." Ryuuji replied. After about 5 minutes the two did indeed arrive.

"So my friends, are we ready to have a fun time together this weekend?" Kitamura asked. Kihara then motioned the group to raise there fists.

"Hai!" Everyone said pumping there fist in the air, except Ami who just lazily did the same. She then got elbowed by Taiga which caused her to say "Hai" louder then everyone.

The group then got on there train and made there way to Okinawa. Unsure of what's to come.

**[1]- Reference to** **Episode 13 where Yuusaku asked Taiga to dance and, which led to Taiga to believe that She and Yuusaku were now dating. (Even though they really were not.) Minori and Ryuuji were blank faced due to how oblivious Taiga was in her own saying.**

**So yeah that's chapter 4 for ya. I tried to make it a little longer than usual, but I really don't want to write really long chapters cause I LOVE torturing you people... *coughcough* I mean... I don't want to strech the chapters out to long. A little TaigaXRyuuji fluff here, and a little AmiXMinori fluff there, So tell me what you think, leave a review if you want. You know the drill., and I shall see you in the next update :D -Devster77**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY Chapter 5 is here and ready to go, and as always it's review response time!**

**Tomas44- Thanks again, and in this chapter I hope to do more of that (Though you may be a little disapointed) But thanks for following up to this point :D**

**H J and HE- Okay, I'm gonna reply to Hunter here since I'm afraid Jekyll and Hyde will argue no matter what. But I'm glad you three like the story, and the paring, and I hope I can make you see what I see with this paring.**

**XXX- Do you mean this Paring the Show or the Fanfiction page? If you mean the Paring, then I can say it never really took off in the first place. If you mean the show then no, the show will never die! xD Or if you mean the FanFiction archive, then yeah... It is kind of dead, and It need more fics! I agree with that.**

**DreamerX2- Thanks for following thus far. And for having my back here xD**

**And with that. Chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

The ride to Okinawa was pretty uneventful at first. The six were just chatting among themselves for the majority of the ride there, Taiga and Ryuuji were both talking at first, but about twenty minutes into the trip, the heat soon got to Taiga and she kind of passed out on him, and then fell asleep on his shoulder. Yuusaku and Maya were also sitting next to each other and chatting among themselves, mentions of the student council and such were heard in their conversation. Then there was Minori and Ami, Minori seemed to be talking about a lot of things the the blunette, since the two ended up next to each other on the train, but it seems like Ami isn't listening, instead just looking out the window nodding and responding with a "mhmm" to most everything she says.

"And then bam! I hit the the grandslam that won us the whole game! It was amazing Amin! You should have been there." Minori said waving her arms everywhere while explaining the subject. Ami then looked over at the girl who was looking back at her. She then turned back to the window and said.

"Why don't you join a Baseball team? It seems as if you carry the whole softball team by the way you describe it." Minori waved her arms in front her face blushing.

"Oh no, I don't mean it like that Amin~ we are all equals on this team."

_"Ironically says the captain of the softball team..." _Ami thought.

"Though to be honest..." Minori started with her hand on her chin in what seems to be a thinking pose. "When I graduate, I plan on trying to get on an actual baseball team, and then they can see how good I am." Minori said with a thumbs up. Ami just sighed and responded.

"Maybe, maybe not." Minori had what looked to be fake tears streaming from her eyes at Ami's responce. "Well you did convince the school to combine the two teams didn't you? That's a good start isn't it." Ami said, not even asking a question, but pointing out the obvious.

"You're right Amin~ One step closer!" She smiled. Ami then looked back over and gave a small smile back, Minori's eyes widened slightly, not expecting any sort of response, but quickly masked it with a smile of her own.

Once arriving in Okinawa the six then made their way to the hotel that Ami found for them. Since they decided to stay the whole weekend, this was decided to be the easiest route to take. Once they made it to their rooms though...

"Wow this is out hotel room?!" Minori asked looking around and touching **everything**. "It looks way to big to be a hotel room?!" Yuusaku laughed at that.

"Leave it to Ami to find the most glamours way around."

"Yeah Ami, this place is really pretty." Maya said to the girl. Ami quickly put facade and replied.

"Ahh thank you very much Kihara-chan. Ami just wanted this to be fun for everyone!" Minori twitched at that. Ryuuji then came walking in with a asleep Taiga on his back.

"I didn't even know they had glamours hotels like this in Okinawa." Ryuuji added, but was ignored. "Where can I put her?" He asked. Ami just pointed to the bed next to her. He then laid the the girl out on the bed and looked at her for a second. He then went to take off all of her jackets.

"Oooh Takasu-kun. I didn't know you could be so bold~" Minori said with a thumbs up.

"Sh-shut up!" He replied back, while Minori just laughed at him.

"She'd definitely overheat in these clothes so I'll take them off." He stopped for a moment, and then his face turned pale. "But umm..." He paused. "If she asks who took her jackets off can you..." He mumbled the last part.

"What was that Takasu-kun?" I can't hear you?" Minori questioned.

"Can you say that you took her jackets off?" He repeated in a louder voice. Ami just laughed to herself.

"Of course Ryuuji, I'll keep this our little secret." Ami said in a twisted voice. As if questioning Ryuuji's motives.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked Ami.

"Oh nothing." She laughed again. Yuusaku then coughed getting everyone's attention.

"So I was thinking since today is only the first day we could spend it looking around Okinawa." Yuusaku started. "It could be fun, looking around a new area yeah?" Yuusaku asked.

"Yeah this will be fun! New stores, new people, new adventures!" Minori sang outloud.

"If you guys are going to go out now, I'll just wait for Taiga to wake up, you don't have to wait for us." Ryuuji added.

"I was thinking we could split into groups anyway. Me and Kihara, Ami and Kusheida, and You and Aisaka." Ryuuji nodded at this.

"What makes you think I want to be with her?" Ami asked pointing to the girl in question.

"Well I see you and Kusheida getting along lately, and I want to see that continue." Yuusaku smiled. Ami just sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, It can't be helped I guess." Minori came and put an arm around Ami.

"Don't worry Ami, stick with me and you'll be in for the ride of your life." Ami shrugged off Minori's arm and replied.

"Whatever."

"So it's decided then. We'll all meet back here in a few hours to check up, and then Takasu could make us all dinner." Yuusaku grinned.

"What makes you think I _want_ to do that?" Ryuuji asked defensively

"You don't want to do that?" Ami asked.

"...No, I want to do that." Ryuuji sighed.

"Good, well we're off, see you in a few hours." Yuusaku said waving off the group with Maya following behind.

"Come on Amin, Adventure!" She grabbed the girls hand and she (unwillingly) went along with her. Ryuuji sighed and looked over at his sleeping wife.

_"I guess what Taiga said to Yuusaku worked out after all..."_

**Flashback**

"Hey Kitamura, It's me Aisaka."

"Oh Aisaka, Hello, how can I help you." The two were talking on the phone the night before the trip and Taiga had a few requests to make of him.

"Well there were a few thngs I wanted to ask you about the trip."

"Well what's up?"

"Well, I wanted you to, at any seen possibility, try to get that BakaChi and Minorin to hang out together on this trip." The line was quiet for a minute before Yuusaku replied.

"Ah you see it too." He started. "Kusheida and Ami seem to be getting closer lately, and I want to see them become friends as well." Taiga can feel him smiling over the phone.

"Oh good, I'm glad you understand."

"Well, If that's all you wanted, I'll be on my way."

"Well actually, there's one more thing, It's about Kihara..."

**End Flashback**

_"Everything's going to plan..."_ Ryuuji then looked back over at his sleeping wife, and went to take off her first jacket. He only clicked off the first button, and he saw his sleeping wife awaken. She looked at him with blank eyes.

"Taiga, It's not what it looks like!" Taiga just stared for a second before replying with.

"Just help me take this jacket off." Ryuuji sighed a breath of relief and did what he intended to do in the first place.

* * *

Okinawa was nicer then Minori imagined, there were little shops and such everywhere, and it was very old fashioned, unlike their little town. It was a nice change of pace.

"Did you bring a Yukata with you Amin~?" Minori asked, making conversation.

"Of course I did, Why would you even ask a question like that.?"

"Well, you didn't seem like you wanted to go all that much... So I just assumed you came along for the ride, and was not really interested." Ami looked at the girl, she looked at her eyes and could not see any real emotion, what she was feeling, and it annoyed her. Just like it did before.

"What are you trying to say?" Ami asked the pinkette. Minori put her hands up in defense.

"I'm not trying to say anything Amin. I was just answering your question is all." Minori laughed awkward. Ami just looked away from the girl and huffed.

_"Why was I paired with her of all people..." _Ami wondered as she bumped into someone walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh I'm sorry let me help you up." The voice called out. It was a male voice. Ami took the guys hand allowed herself to be lifted up. "Hey you're that model right? Ami Kawashima?" Ami looked at the guy and took Minori's hand and walked away, she really did not feel like dealing with fan boys right now.

"So no autograph?" Minori asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." The two continued walking down the area, looking at stores and such in the area. Minori was having a good enough time, just hanging around. Ami on the other hand...

"Are you okay Amin?" Minori asked. Ami looked at her and replied.

"Yeah I'm _Okay." _She said with that last part in English and in a sarcastic way. Minori just tilted her head and asked.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

Yes

No

I don't know

These answers all popped into Ami's head at the same time. Why was she mad at the girl? Why would she be mad at her? She thought she had no idea why this would be the case, and then she looked up into Minori's eyes, and she realized why she was so mad.

She was angry for Minori.

Ami was mad at the fact that Minori is acting the way she is after what happened with Taiga and Ryuuji, how easily after that night at her home, she accepted this fact and moved on. She has no idea why she is feeling this was about Minori, but that's how it is. And she's taking it out on the girl herself. Ami felt bad, and she realized how stupid she's acting and decided to fix it.

"No I'm not mad at you Minori." Minori jumped at the sound of Ami saying her name. "I'm okay now, really, you don't have to worry about me okay?" Ami smiled, just like she did on the train. Minori just smiled back and said.

"Okay Amin~ I trust you." The two then continued to look around the prefecture until it was time to return to the hotel.

**FILLER CHAPTER IS FILLER, So that's out of the way, to be honest with you guys I'm still trying to work out how Minori and Ami would feel if this actually happened, I already know how Taiga and Ryuuji would be, (The same) and Yuusaka and Maya too (The Same -_-) But Ami and Minori, I know how I want them to act on their own, but when the're in a situation together... Well that's the fun part I guess. Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you like, telling me how bad this filler chapter is xD And I'll see you in the next update. -Devster77**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ryuuji?" A voice asked from the other room.

"Hmm?"

"Hasn't Minori and that BakaChi been gone for awhile?" The voice responded.

"Nah nah, Don't worry about it." Ryuuji responded back.

"Ugh..." The voice complained.

It's been quiet in the hotel since Minori and Ami have left to go sight seeing, after getting Taiga out of those 4 layers of clothes, Ryuuji and Taiga decided to cook something small to eat before the main course. Yuusaku and Maya have yet to return to the hotel room yet so it was only Ryuuji and Taiga, and for once they both had nothing to talk about.

Ryuuji was busy thinking about Taiga, and what he could to to help her get through her problem. She was actively thinking about Minori and was trying to figure out what's bothering her. The fact that Minori is acting weird is making Taiga act weird.

_"I wish she'd care for me like that..."_

Woah.

Where did that thought come from..? Ryuuji flinched at his own thought which caught Taiga's attention.

"Are you okay Ryuuji?" Taiga asked with a confused look on her face. Ryuuji walked into the main room and sat down next to Taiga.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Taiga smiled back, which caused Ryuuji to smile as well. Ever since that night Taiga told Ryuuji how she felt, about how she was willing to allow Ryuuji to be with Minori for her own happiness, it ironically caused Ryuuji and Taiga to become slightly distant, Taiga's only been talking to him about little things, and since that time, their conversations become more in depth, is when Taiga would talk about Minori.

Ryuuji shook off this feeling for now and sat closer to Taiga, in which she blushed and looked over at Ryuuji. She then looked away and blushed even more, but then slowly rested her head on Ryuuji's shoulder. She felt... safe.

But that feeling was short lived when a certain figure hovered above the two from behind.

"Yo ho!" The voice yelled, frighting the two immediately separating them.

"Minorin~ That was so not funny!" Taiga yellled pointing at Minori. Minori then leaned in closer to Taiga and whispered.

"Between you and me, Amin was going to take pictures of you two and use them for blackmail, so I decided to break this scene up before she got the chance." Taiga looked around the room self consciously in search for the blunette, but quickly gave up.

"So how was Okinawa, pretty right?" Taiga asked, her eyes still scanning the room.

"Aha yeah it was great, we had tons of fun me and Amin, we looked through the shops and everything, she even had a fan come up and ask for her autograph!"

"She's lying..." Ami said appearing out of nowhere which scared both Ryuuji and Taiga. Minori just laughed and said.

"I knew I could draw you out Amin." Ami just sighed and sat in one of the chairs in the room. Minori followed suit and sat in the one across from Ami. With Taiga and Ryuuji sitting on the couch in between the two chairs.

"No one asked Ami for an autograph. That was the lie, ehehe." Ami then put a bag on the table and sat back down. Ryuuji eyed the bag and looked over at Ami.

"What's this?" Ryuuji asked proceeding to look through the bag.

"The stuff for dinner tonight, assuming your still going to cook for us?" Ami said coldly.

"Eh, what's with the coldness of that comment?" Ryuuji said eyeing her, with Ami glaring back at him. The tension was high, unnaturally high, mostly one sided and strange seeing as Ami and Ryuuji never really fought before. Minori and Taiga just watched this scene unfold, not knowing what to say to calm this situation down, but before it can go any further Yuusaku and Maya both walked in with more bags.

"We're back!" Yuusaku said walking into the mini kitchen in the hotel. There was a silence for a few seconds before Minori exclaimed.

"Need some help Kitamura!" Minori said getting up and walking with him, obviously wanting to avoid this tension. Taiga got up as well and followed Minori, Ryuuji was about to call out to her but then caught glance of Ami looking at him again.

"What?" Ami then leaned over close enough so that only Ryuuji can hear.

"If you ever, do anything to harm the relationship between Kushieda and Taiga, I'll personally see to it that your life turns into a living hell..." Ryuuji can tell she was being serious so he just nodded in response.

"Okay, lets go make dinner!" Ami said putting on her facade, knowing full well Ryuuji knew it was an act.

_"Is that what it looked like to her?" _Ryuuji though, the sad thing was though, he wasn't sure if it was true or not.

* * *

**15 Minutes Earlier**

"Come on Amin~ We're almost back, even though we're having so much fun." Minori said hopping around with a bag in hand. The two had decided to go buy some ingredients for the dinner for tonight, but Minori being Minori was hopping around with excitment so much it looked like she'd drop the bag.

"Let me hold the bag Minori." Ami said holding her hand out. Minori's eyes twinkled.

"Ami you're such the gentleman."

"Shut up..." Ami said with a blank look

"Hahaha" Minori laughed, to be honest, Ami wasn't having a terrible time, she was kind of happy she was spending time with Minori more, after everything that happened between the group she at least owed her that much, so for now, she'd try her hardest to tolerate the girl.

"Here you go Amin." She handed her the bag, Ami took and and motioned her hand in a way which was like saying "Run Along And Play" to a child, Minori smiled and continued walking down the road, dodging people like it was a game. Ami just smiled at her actions, she was accepting the fact that Minori has gotten over her crush on Ryuuji and seeing Minori enjoying herself didn't annoy her like it once did. She see's everything turning out right for once.

Or so she thought...

Once the two were standing in front of the door Ami held out the bag to Minori.

"Here hold this." Minori nodded and took it. Ami then proceeded to take the key to the room out her pocket, and her cell phone.

"Oooh, planning on taking pictures of Taiga and Ryuuji. I don't think that's a good idea." Minori said with an evil smile. Ami grinned back and said.

"That's the fun part." Ami then quietly opened the door for Minori and followed behind her untill she made it in, Minori saw the two so close together and was looking around for Ami. But she was already in hiding, preparing to take a photo. But out of nowhere Minori scared the two, making them leave there position.

"Damn you Minori, you did that unpurpose..." Ami whispered to herself.

"Minorin~ That was so not funny!" Taiga wailed, Ami then proceeded to take a picture of that.

"Well this is good enough for now I guess." Ami then looked up from her spot to see Ryuuji staring at the othe two girls. That look in his eyes... She could not place her finger on it at first, but it was a look she'd never really seen on Ryuuji's face...

Jealousy?

Curiosity?

Ami could tell it was one of the two, and if her feeling was correct this was bad. She decided to go on the offensive, She watched from the distance as he saw Minori whisper something in Taiga's ear, his eye twiched, he may have not realized it himself but it did. She saw through Ryuuji and saw what lies within his head through the look in his eyes. She cared for Taiga and (Even though she'd never say it out loud) Minori too, and if he was planning on affecting their relationship... Ami's mood dropped completely. She then picked up the back and walked over, and heard Minori say

"...she even had a fan come up and ask for her autograph!"

And life took off from there.

* * *

**Present**

Ami and Ryuuji haven't even said a word since the whole incident, just keeping to themselves, making everyone around them curious of the whole situation.

"Itadakimasu!" Minori yelled before digging into her meal. Unlike everyone else, Minori seems to be unfazed by the whole incident after that one moment of tension. Everyone else though just said in silence. Taiga kept looking at Ryuuji from her seat, wondering what was going on in his head to act this way. Ryuuji was stuck in his own mind processing his thoughts. Yuusaku and Maya were having similar thoughts, both unaware of what was going on to the fullest extent, and Ami was just waiting for an excuse to leave the room, her good mood was gone after picking a fight with Ryuuji.

But why did she?

Normally Ami isn't the type to be direct in these situations, she'd hide in the shadows and let little hints about the whole situation here and there, hoping by the end of things they'll realize there mistake, but this time she confronted the person about it, face to face, without holding anything back. Ami put her arm on the table to rest her head.

_"Maybe I am hanging around Minori to much..."_

**GOMEN! I'm sooo so sosososo sorry I haven't been updating much, I've been so busy with work lately that I barely had time to write the chapters let alone type them and put them on FanFiction... and I know this chapter really doesn't make up for how long I've been gone, again I'm so sorry DX. Though on the bright side I have the next few chapters written and done, so I'll try my hardest to at least get the next 2 chapters out by Sunday of next week to make up for it... Damn I'm over a month late. GOMEN AGAIN! **

**Oh and on a side note, if you're wondering why or about to review saying something like "These characters are so OOC" or something of the sorts, just remember, things are playing out differently then in the original ending of Toradora! so just keep that in mind... and let's hope the drama doesn't get the best of them...**

**ALSO did you know that Toradora! is getting a English Dub?! -Devster77**


End file.
